Love or Obsession?
by Ajkjohnson
Summary: People are showing up dead and Bulma and her team are on the case. But she doens't realize she's already met him. Only after catching does he toy with her mind. M-language/sexual lemons
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire- (sorry I couldn't think of any other title!)

Chapter 1.

Bulma walked into the police station and took the elevator up. She had her coffee in one hand while the other in her pocket. She always wore a professional top,black or brown sleek pants and her long trench coat due to the weather's behavior recently. If it wasn't raining, it was cold and windy. She stepped off the elevator with several other people, heading towards her everyday routine to her desk with other employees. She had just finished wrapping up a case helping the DA gather more information for prosecuting a man who murdered his wife who was thought to be cheating, although there was never any proof of it. Unfortunately, the man was soon released because there wasn't enough evidence to convict him.

She saw everyone gathered over the Television and heard people talking from the box. She looked over while she took her coat off, throwing it over her chair at her desk that oddly enough was kept neater and nicer than most. She glanced at her watch which showed it almost 8:30am, sipping on her coffee cup as she walked over with the others.

"Another man was found this morning," The news woman spoke, while a video was shown of a dead body being covered and police covering the scene with yellow tape everywhere. "The man's name is not known at this time as it is speculated he was homeless but rumors are saying the man was a criminal who was charged of killing his wife several months ago. The man who was charged was freed due to lack of evidence, but if it is the same young man then it seems someone as yet again taken Justice into his or her own hands." This had been happening every week, another person would be found dead. They were always killed at night, and it always seemed to be someone who had been in trouble with the law that got away.

"Damn," a man who was shorter then most spoke up who's name was Krillin, "you know the county has been trying to find out what happened to that guy and now he shows up like a platter."

"It doesn't matter," said a man who's name was Gohan, "no one is suppose to take the law into their own hands. Who ever they are they are just murdering people and should be charged too." Directly after, the newswoman spoke again.

"The only details given is the man has two wholes, just as the other victims who have been found and drained of blood. Citizens have began a nickname for the serial killer as JV for Justice Vampire."

"See!" Gohan began, "The person is just wanting recognition. They are wanting to kill people but only kill the ones who have also done wrong so if they are cought they can get off too!"

Bulma didn't say anything, she just watched and listen, after all, this wasn't even their case. It was the SVU's case because the first killings were those of rapist but now it seemed to drain down to just any criminal. Their boss's door opened from his private office.

"Okay okay people, move it along we all got work to do." Kai (aka King Kai) walked out holding a folder in his hand and shooing everyone. Everyone headed back to their own seats at their desks as did Bulma. She saw the file he carried and new it was a new case for them. Kai walked over to his favorite group who always got the top cases. Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, and Yumcha all looked up at him.  
"Well, I think you guys will love this one!" The group waited patiently. He laid the folder at the the nearest desk which was Bulma's. As he talked she opened up the folder,"You guys are now given the JV case."

"What?" Yumcha stood up, "That vampire?"

"Oh Yumcha, its not a Vampire," ensured Gohan.

"What happened with SVU taking it?" asked Bulma as she reviewed the file.

"Well, there are many more rape cases coming up and I told the board at the meeting that my best group just finished a case so that we could take it. They were happy to hand it over."

Krillin went over her shoulder to look at the report, "Is it all males?"

"No," replied Bulma, "there's a female in here who was killed too. She was supposed to be prosecuted for poisoning her parents. And a few other females too."

"And that's not all," Kai had a look that came about him that caught all their attentions. "It's not just criminals that are being killed, but that's not released to the public." Everyone leaned in as if straining to hear him, "A detective from SVU that was working on this died the same way which I'm sure is why they were gracious to hand it over." There was nothing but silence form the five even though everyone else in the building continued to work. "I'll understand if you guys don't want to do take this case-"

"Hell no, not me!" yelled Yumcha.

"Well, I don't either but it does need to get done, Yumcha," Krillin was obviously scared but not as dim witted as Yumcha.

Gohan had been over Bulma's shoulder by now reading along with her as they listened, it was clear they weren't going to let it slip out of their hands as easily.

"I want two of you to stay at desk duty, you can make calls and get info and the other two will be the ones who goes out." Bulma and Gohan were always the ones who left the building doing the real detective work, Krillin and Yumcha were normally too scared and couldn't contain composure but that wasn't to say they weren't hard workers. "DO NOT let it get out of a detective who died from this. We will eventually have to say something but I want you guys to try to gather more information before people get too scared to talk. Are their any questions?"

Yumcha had already started trying to pull up information about the case that was already released to the public. "As long as I can stay here , I'm good."

"I'll make some calls," Krillin said as he went to his desk, picking up the phone.

Gohan and Bulma looked at one another, they had worked with one another for a while now and they already knew what each other thought.

"Crime scene?" Asked Bulma. Gohan was already grabbing his coat. She stood up, pulling her coat that she had just taken off for a few minutes, pulling her gun in her holster and grabbing her badge, following Gohan to the elevators.

They arrived at the crime scene they had just seen not too long ago on the news. They showed their badge and were let in through the taped area. Gohan walked up to an officer who seemed to have the information. Bulma walked over to the body pulling up the sheet just enough to look at the marks on the man's neck.

"Yep, its him" said the officer, "His name was Roshi and he had just went to trial being charged for killing his wife. He was let go due to lack of evidence." Gohan and Bulma didn't need to know anymore as they were the ones who was originally on that mans case. They listened and talk as they found out more, just like the others he was killed in an alley at night after midnight.

Bulma and Gohan pulled them self aside to talk,  
"I don't see a connection with these people." Bulma told him, "they are all in different parts of the city, they have noting in common except they have blood and are killed sometime after midnight before the sun comes up."

"Well he's gotta be doing it at night so there's a less chance to be seen." Gohan protested.

"Maybe. I think we should go to SVU and have a talk with them, find out if maybe their detective was hiding a secret or something." Gohan only nodded as they left once again.

They arrived at the SVU headquarters. Bulma showed her badge and ID,  
"We're the ones who are now over the JV serial killer case." A man walked up to her and Gohan, his hair had a tint of purple in it and even though his looks were more of boyish charms he seemed to be depressed.

"You are here to talk to me then." He stuck out his hand towards them, "I'm Trunks. My partner and I were originally on the case."

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Asked Gohan. Trunks shook his head yes as they walked away form everyone in an area and talked softly to one another.

"Well, just start from the beginning I guess," responded Bulma. The man hesitated for a moment, gaining his composer and finally began to talk.

"Videl and I had the case and after several weeks it seemed we were getting no where. Then she had the idea to stay out at night in alleys. I didn't like the idea of it but she wanted to catch him. She came in one morning and said she actually had saw him and spoke to him."

"What did he say?" Gohan asked as he continued taking notes.

"She said he had spiky hair and only saw the back of his head. Most of the time he wore a cloak of some kind and covered his head and face with a hood." Trunks, turning his face away. It was clear that he and his partner were close.

"It's ok," Bulma said resting her hand on his shoulder. "Take your time."

"Sorry...anyways" he began again, "She said he stopped her once and told her to not get in his way or she would be next." Bulma and Gohan only looked at each other in regards to his comment.

"But there's some more information you guys need if you want to catch him." Trunks walked back over to his desk where he rummaged through papers.

"Here!" He said, handing some papers to Bulma. She looked at them and saw pictures of dead animals like cows and horses-large animals with the same markings as their victims as the same outcome.  
"She suspected who ever is doing these killings also sometimes went out killing animals. But that was at the beginning of our case. Since then she never came across any other animals that was related so she suspected that whoever or whatever was doing these got bored with killing the animals and went towards people. She even made a comment at one point that even she was believing the public that this was a vampire too, but far doing justice." Trunks began to get upset, "he's just a monster!"

"He?" Said Bulma, "so it is a man then?"

"That's what Videl said, but at one point she didn't think he was even from Earth." Gohan and Bulma looked stunned. This was a huge start.

"Did she ever make a sketch of what she saw or anything?" Gohan asked.

"It should be in those papers." Bulma looked through the papers and indeed she found a sketch. It had a face hidden by darkness and shadows with a hood covering his head. It didn't really give much of anything but it was better then nothing at all.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Bulma asked. She wanted to make sure they got all they could from them.

"Nothing else that isn't already in the file." Bulma and Gohan nodded, thanking him for his time and turned to leave.

"WAIT!" Trunks yelled, running at them. "There is one more things." They turned and looked at him waiting on his response. "We made a suggestion that this man wasn't out to kill criminals, that is, it was only a coincidence."

"What do you mean?" Asked Bulma.

"I mean, that is just happened to be criminals out at night when he was. He still would have killed them, after all Videl didn't do a thing wrong in her life and she died. Some people who knew that Roshi guy also said he didn't really kill his wife which is why there wasn't any evidence."

"Well, thank you for your time Trunks and let us know if you think of anything," Gohan told the gentleman handing him his card.

They went back to the headquarters where they met Krillin and Yumcha again.

"You guys find anything?" asked GOhan

"Well, it is the same guy, I had the saliva that was left on the victims reexamined with our people and its all the same." Yumcha told them

"Um, guys" Krillin started, "You might want to see this!" They followed Krillin who took them to a room to see a video. It was a surveillance cam from the street. They couldn't believe what they saw. Someone was indeed wearing a cloak like hood. He, was flying! He flew down near the alley where Roshi walked down.  
"Now, watch what happens after he's killed," the camera didn't catch exactly how he killed but after he walked back out of the alley the man turned towards the camera. He didn't look up but he waved then flew off.

"Can you rewind that and zoom in on his face?" Bulma asked pointing at the television. The camera re winded backwards and froze when the man waved. They zoomed in but all they could get was his mouth. It showed him smiling, and it was an evil smile-it showed sharp teeth just like a vampire."

"SEE!" shrieked Yumcha, "I told you guys it was a real Vampire! We're gonna die, shit we're gonna die!"

"Can it Yumcha," Yelled Krillin. Bulma seemed to be frozen at the figure on the screen.

"He's toying with us" Bulma finally spoke. "It's a game to him."

"He's gotta be draining the bodies somehow, maybe he's carrying something under the cloak?" Gohan said, trying to figure out all possibilities.

"Dude" began Yumcha again, "He's fucking drinking their blood, how else does his saliva get on the bodies?" Gohan got mad, about to yell at him, but Bulma spoke up.

"He does have a point GOhan," Bulma said. SHe hated to agree with Yumcha on anything, he always acted like a kid, but obviously if this man wanted people to think he was a creature he was doing a good job and even had the evidence to show it. Unfortunately nothing showed up in their system.

Next couple of days the group worked on everything they could. Gohan and Bulma visited the victims families but nothing ever really seemed to be connected. While they were sitting in the building, a tall man with large ears came in. His name was Piccolo and he had a degree in psychology learning about criminal minds.

"There are two possibilities here." Piccolo spoke to the gang while they tried to decipher clues, "one, he could honestly think of himself as a true vampire and has put himself into this situation as a life style, or he is indeed crazed with killing and just as Bulma said, its a game to him. And I'm sure if he finds out about any of you on the case there's a possibility he will taunt you or worse."

"We're obviously not getting anywhere, we don't have any way to know if he's spending a week looking for a victim or if it truly is random. We've even got an Innocent woman who he killed." Bulma told the group.

Then Krillin spoke, "Yeah but Bulma, she was a detective. He probably did it on purpose, you saw him smiling on camera."

"We need to do a steak out of some kind." Gohan told them.

"You mean put someone up as bait?" Asked Bulma. She knew that's what he was thinking, but for some reason she had to ask. They brought Kai out and talked to him about it.

"I dunno," he started, rubbing his chin, but Piccolo jumped in.

"You'll have to have people in buildings. If he sees' anyone else is around he most likely won't show or will chose another victim."

"Well, if we don't do anything, he'll just kill again!" Bulma yelled.

"Alright, everyone go home and get some rest. Even if we were able to get everything we need tonight we wouldn't be able to do anything." Kai looked at everyone. "It's almost been a week, so we'll come in in the morning and go over everything and get what we need and start preparations. And if ANYTHING seems out of ordinary then call someone." He stared at Bulma, she was always the one who said she could do everything herself even when she knew she needed help.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going straight home!" She shook her hand at the boys. She was the only female in the group yet they never seemed to treat her differently over it.

Bulma got out of her car and looked at her apartment-she raised her arm to look at her watch and it was almost 11:30pm.

'I still got some time', she thought to herself. She walked down the sidewalk and pulled out a little digital camera from her coat pocket. She saw a dark alley and began taking pictures of it. There was no one around, as if the area was deserted. She got chill bumps that began to go up her arm. The man always struck after midnight so she felt safe, but she also knew that if this man wanted to, he'd probably start killing at another time to throw the police off.

"Why are you taking pictures?"

A low voice spoke from nowhere. Deep breathing came from behind after she heard the words. Bulma gasped, grabbing her chest as she turned around, she heard a click from her camera but thought nothing of it. A strange awkward looking man now stood in front her. He had smooth skin, deep dark black hair that was spiky, and wore all black. Bulma had pulled her gun out, pointing it at the gentleman. He just slowly and calmly raised his hands near his head. He didn't seemed to be fazed by a gun at all.

"Did I do something wrong?" The man asked, still in the low voice.

Bulma thought she caught a glimpse of his teeth, one tooth that seemed to be longer then the others but before she could notice anymore he closed his lips to. She figured between the street lights and being scared her mind was making her see it so she thought nothing more of it. Besides, they weren't in an alley and it wasn't even midnight yet.

"It's not good to sneak up on someone." Bulma told the man putting her pistol back into her holster at her side. The man gently lowered his hands to his side.

"Sorry. I was just wondering why you're taking pictures." The man stood so still in front of her. He stood so straight yet his head was slightly tilted. He put his hands back into his pocket of his black coat. Bulma was still breathing hard trying to gather herself together.

"I'm a detective and I'm just doing research. Did you need something?" She put the camera back into her pocket.

"No, I was just heading to the bar down there." He pointed down the same road where her apartment was. There was a bar but because she had always been so focused on work she never noticed. "Would you like to join me?" He stuck out his hand as if he were going to take hers. Bulma glanced at his hand, he was so clean and so neat.

"No thank you, I've got to get up early."

The man shrugged pulling back his hand and began to walk towards the building. As he passed her he continued talking.

"A drink always helped me get to sleep." Bulma began walking back towards her apartment and took a step on the stairs. She stopped and looked as the man was still walking. She sighed, would it really hurt to have one drink?

"You win!" she yelled at the stranger, walking up behind him. "I guess I can have one drink." She told him. The man gave a half closed smile as they walked into the building together. She never saw from being behind him, but as they walked in his face turned cold and dark-a sinister!

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I haven't read any fanfics where someone is a vampire so here's mine.


	2. Chapter 2

VERY short chapter 2. Please review and let me know what you think of how I did the characters. Also, let me know if there's anything particular you'd like to see!

Chapter 2

The stranger and Bulma walked into the building and both sat at the bar. There was a little area for dancing and where some people sat at little tables, smoking drinking and talking. The Bartender walked over to them.

"The Usual!" The stranger told him. The bartender nodded then looked at Bulma. It had been a while since she had alcohol so she had to think about it for a moment.

"I'll take a shot of Patron." The bartender turned and walked down to his drinks and began.

"That stuff is really strong," The stranger turned his face just enough to look at Bulma.

"Which is why I'm only having one." she told him.

The bartender came back handing Bulma one shot of clear liquid and had a very strong smell. He handed the stranger beside her a glass that looked as if it had maybe two shots of brown liquid. Bulma suspected it was whiskey from the smell.

"Well, I'm Bulma! And you are?" she asked him, hoping he would finish the sentence. She watched him for a moment and saw him lower his head.

"My birth name is Vegeta, but here recently people have been giving me a nick name."

"Oh," Bulma began, "what kind of nick name?" Vegeta turned and looked at her with a smile.

"It's not important."

Vegeta pulled open his jacket and reached in. Bulma watched as he pulled out a bottle that had red liquid in it. He pulled the top off and poured some into his glass. He plugged the top and sat it on the bar directly in front of him.

"A special drink?" She asked.

His eyes narrow and still that same smirk across his face.  
"Very special!"

"Looks like you're almost out. Guess you'll have to get some more." She said, looking at his bottle that didn't have much in it.

"Yes," he began, "I guess I will." He had that same half sinister smile on his face.

She watched as he raised the glass to his lips. He drank it slowly. She could tell it was obviously something he enjoyed, he seemed to almost get pleasure from the drink. She looked at her little shot glass and began sipping on it.

"You're just going to sip it?"

"I haven't drank in a long time." she told him. Vegeta turned back to his glass drinking more. Bulma finally grabbed the shot and poured the entire drink in her mouth, gulping it whole.

"Well," began Vegeta, "Now you're a woman!" If that ment being a woman then she was a woman before she ever had sex.

Bulma squinted from the toxic she just poured down her throat. She felt it burning as it traveled down into her chest. She grabbed the bar for a moment, she almost felt she was going to vomit. Why did she do that?

Another stranger walked over, next to Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta's smile immediately changed. His eyebrows got tighter, his face lowered more. He looked pissed as if someone had just taken his prized procession. The man looked at Bulma, putting his hand out at her.

"May I have this dance?" Bulma didn't even get to answer. Vegeta grabbed the man's hand and bent it backwards, almost breaking bones.

"No you may not," he told the man. Bulma stood up, pulling Vegeta away from the man.

"I can answer for myself, thanks!" Bulma was now pissed, if it was something she didn't like it was a man thinking for her. She looked back at the man, "I'd like to dance." She walked with the man to the dance floor as she looked at Vegeta, giving him a look.

Vegeta watched as they started to dance then he turned back to the bar and gripped his drink. He chugged his drink and waited a few moments. His drink left a nice lingering taste. The alcohol made him feel nice and warm while the red liquid made him feel full. He waited a good minute in a half and stood up, taking his black coat off and laying in the chair he sat in. He had a tight black shirt, black belt that also matched his black pants. Although, they did nothing to hide his muscles. He licked his lips then preceded to walk towards Bulma and the man. They stopped dancing looking at him.

"Can I cut in?" Vegeta asked only looking at Bulma. He acted as if the man wasn't even there. Bulma looked at both men.

"Uh thanks, I'll dance with hi-" the man wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No!, we're dancing!" he pushed Vegeta into the darkness and resumed to dance with Bulma. Bulma didn't like this and tried to pull herself from the man.

"I think I need to get home," he told her, but the man kept pulling at her. Vegeta stood still, the darkness covering his face.

"We're not done dancing," he told Bulma. She was getting ready to punch him but she was startled by Vegeta.

Vegeta pulled the man from her, holding him by his shirt and lifting him from the ground.

"I think you're hard of hearing!" The man stared at Vegeta and saw him smile, showing his sharp teeth. Bulma didn't see because she was behind the man while Vegeta held him. The man got scared, grabbing his hand and trying to break free.

"What the fuck?" He yelled, Vegeta threw him across the room, him hitting a table and breaking glasses. A few other men grabbed the stranger and carried him out.

"He's a freak, that man is a freak!" The man yelled while being carried out. Vegeta looked at Bulma who could only stare with her mouth open from the shock. He didn't say anything as he turned to walk back towards the bar. He threw some cash on the counter and picked up his jacket. He placed his bottle back into his jacket, took the last drink from his glass, and walked out without looking at anyone or saying anything. Bulma ran out after him.

She ran out of the bar and looked down the streets but saw no one, Could he really have left that fast? She glanced at her watch, it was now after midnight. She hoped the man wouldn't attack until tomorrow night, but she couldn't risk it, she left to her apartment!

Vegeta sat on top of the building looking down on Bulma has she left to her apartment, still holding his coat in his arms, his muscles bulging through his shirt. He looked and saw the man that he had thrown in the bar walking down a single street, lightening a cigarette. He smiled again, this time showing his teeth, then he licked his lips. He pulled at his coat, pulling it inside out and revealed a hoodie that had been hidden. He put the coat back on, buttoning it so it didn't show his clothes, pulling the hood over his head. He smiled even bigger, opening his mouth and making a deep raspy sound from his throat.

"I think I just found my new special drink!" He jumped up and flew in the direction of the man and flew at him into a dark alley. The man screamed loudly, echoing but no one heard him. Sounds of bones breaking came, then nothing but silence.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As Bulma was getting ready she turned her Television on. She was brushing her teeth in the bathroom when she heard a news bulletin"The Justice Vampire as everyone is calling him has striked again. The man killed has been reported several times by past girlfriends for abuse. We also have been given information that a recant detective on the case was also killed by the man. Questions are being asked on if this man really for Justice, or something else." Bulma ran out of her bathroom, her toothbrush still in her mouth and looked at the TV

"What?" she yelled. She couldn't believe he already stricked! She quickly got ready and ran down to the office!

The place was a mess, the phones were ringing off the hook and everyone was flying back and forth with papers and asking questions. Not only were reporters trying to get the scoop but so were the citizens. Bulma walked towards her desk and saw Krillin and Yumcha along with everyone running around like their chickens with their heads cut off.

"What's going on?" Bulma yelled.

"Did you see the news?" Asked Yumcha.

"Yeah, another victim!" She replied back.

"Boss is giving a speech to the public about the murders in a few." Krillin yelled as he ran back and forth, "About all of them! Including the detective."

"Bulma," Gohan snaped his finger while walking to the elvators, "lets go!"

They showed up at yet again at another crime scene, and as always Gohan was the one to ask the questions while Bulma viewed the body. She had a stronger stomach then Gohan and could do it.

"This one is a little different." The officer told Gohan. Bulma looked at the marks on his necks, seemed a little thicker than the others and that something was off about his neck. She noticed the man seemed familiar but couldn't exactly remember from where.

"How so?" Asked Gohan.

"Well, we suspect he was dead before the blood was taken unlike the others." Bulma stood up to pay more attention to the officer.

"His neck was broken. There's no eveidence nor any other marks to show it was by a blunt force. We got a slight hand print around the head, the guy must be super strong because he didn't twist to break the neck."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bulma.

"He grabbed the head like so," the officer placed his hands around Goahn's head. A hand over each ear. "And rather then twist to break his neck, he simply jerked it to one side."

"He left from a bar down this end." The officer pointed.

"Bulma," began Gohan, "Isn't your apartment that way?" Bulma suddenly remembered the night. That man was such a jerk to her last night.

"I heard that he was abusive towards women?" Bulma asked, she suspected that last night, when he didn't want to let her go.

"Uh yeah," the officer said, looking through his own notes. "We were told he's had several girlfriends, and just about everyone called in at least once about abuse although there were never any charges filed. He always broke up before they did anymore. The women were probably glad to just see him go and did nothing more."

Bulma nodded her head as her and Gohan left and got back into his car.

"I met that man." Bulma said.

"What? When?" Gohan asked her.

"Last night, I was in that bar."

"What? What happened Bulma, do you remember anyone suspicious."

"I went in with a guy but he was actually nice, just a little on the jealous side. He didn't like when I got to dance with the guy but then when he wanted to dance, the other guy wouldn't let me go."

"You mean the one that is dead?

"Yeah. If someone killed him from the bar, then it could have been anyone."

"Well, looks like its time to find out who all was there and take a stop for a chat."

A few days went by, Bulma and Gohan had been interviewing just about everyone they could get a hold of from the bar that night. There was just one person they couldn't find, and it was that Vegeta guy. The bartender knew him though, said he came in there a few times a week and always ordered the same thing. He even said he never talked to anyone and was surprised to see Bulma with him that night. She just couldn't get him out of her head. Was it his charms? His deep voice? What about his muscles? The only thing Bulma didn't like was how he smiled. He had a smiled that seemed like he always had something on his mind...something not good. This was her first case where she was having a gut feeling about things and not looking for just evidence to rely on. There was something about him and she felt she needed to find more.

"Bulma...BULMA!" yelled Krillin. Bulma shook her head looking up from her desk at everyone.

"Huh, oh sorry. Guess I was spacing out!" She looked up and saw Kai with the rest of the gang standing near a large board with pictures of the victims.

"Well, now that we're all here," responded Krillin.

"Were you guys able to do an interview from everyone at the bar who was there that night?" Kai asked them, looking at Gohan and Bulma.

"No," answered Gohan, "there was only one guy. He supposedly is a regular at the bar, and the man who was killed was the only one of the victims who went to that bar. Most likely its not him. It must have been someone who was a first timer there."

"I still want an interview with him," Kai told them.

"I'm working on it boss," Bulma told him. "Some people have seen him coming out of a house near West City and according to them, he always leaves by himself and comes home alone."

"Maybe he likes to date with no strings?" Yumcha asked, grinning ear to ear as if its the best thing in the world.

"Bulma, you said he left right after the boy left, then you ran out as well, right?" Kai looked at her through his glasses.

"That's right! But by the time I got out there I didn't see either one."

"Get an interview with this Vegeta guy, he might have seen something or can tell us something to help."

It had been a few days since the last victim was found, and still no leads. It seemed everything they got was sending them right back to the beginning. It was 3 in the after noon and everyone was still busy working. Bulma grabbed her stuff and got up from her desk.

"Where are you going?" Asked Krillin.

"I'm going to find that guy and see if I can talk with him."

"You want me to go?" Gohan asked her, holding the file in his hands.

"No that's ok. You guys continue what you're dong. I'll let you know if I get anything."

"Be careful Bulma," Kai told her.

"It's alright! It's daylight!" She walked with her back to them and headed out.

Bulma walked down a street while others were walking. She saw a house that was two stories high. It was very nice, just like a normal house for a simple person. She had gotten a lead that Vegeta lived in this house. She saw someone who came out of a home who was near this two story house.

"Excuse me," Bulma stoped an ederly man who appeared to be heading to a bus stop, "Can I ask you a few questions." The ederly man stopped for a moment and looked up. Bulma pulled out her badge, "I'm detective Briefs, this will only take a moment." She continued walking up to the man.

"What can you tell me about the man that lives in that house?" she asked pointing to the house. All the man did was shrug his shoulders. "Please sir, I'm working on a case.."

"Look lady," the man began, "I'm gone in the mornings, come home at lunch time and take a nap and leave again. I never see him except at night when I'm getting ready for bed."

"What do you see?" she asked him as he continued walking.

"I see him leaving his house, that's all, now i'm very busy miss, good day!" The man stormed off down the street to wait at the bus stop.

Bulma got closer and closer to the house but for some reason the thought of seeing Vegeta again made her heart race. She had finally reached the door. She raised her hand into a fist to knock, but just before she did she noticed the door was cracked. She gently pushed it open...

"Vegeta?...Hello?" She stood at the door and pulled out her gun, holding onto it tightly. The door was heavy pushing it to get inside the house. Once she was in the home, the door slammed shut behind her.

"Hello?" She continued to holler. The house had lots of black and red objects, giving off a Victorian style. The stairs led up to a door that was closed. The house had dimmed lights, nothing at all was bright in the house. She continued through the house down stairs, to the kitchen. She stood at the door way, holding her gun, swooping around each corner and watching her back. The kitchen had very limited nick knacks.

"Can I help you?" Bulma swung around and found Vegeta behind her, pointing her gun at him. He spoke in his deep dark voice as he did the last time they met. He had on nothing but tight shorts and a towel over his shoulder and had been sweating.

"You seem to like pointing that gun at me," he told Bulma who was just now putting it away.

"Sorry, the door was opened." She pulled her badge out, "I'm a dete-"

"I remember Bulma," he interrupted her. She wanted to just fall over him after he said her name. His voice was so low, so strong, and yet something that intrigued her about him.

"Do you remember the night at the bar?"

"How could I forget?" He smirked. "I saw the news, you want to ask if I saw anything, right?" Bulma shook her head yes. Vegeta didn't say anything, he walked out through the kitchen back towards the living room. Bulma followed him, she felt what ever he was going to say had to be important. He pointed to the furniture that was there, a couch and a couple of chairs, as if asking her to take a seat. She sat on the end of a couch, Vegeta who still stood.

"I'm sorta in a rush,"

"I saw nothing!" He quickly replied.

"You never saw anything leaving the building?" Bulma didn't believe him.

"Can you give me a few minutes?" Vegeta asked her. "I'd hate to stand here like this in front of a detective." Vegeta still had a slight smile on his face. It was almost as if he did like standing there at her the way he was. She huffed.

"I guess." she told him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He told her as he walked up the stairs.

Bulma waited until he went through the door at the top of the stairs. She heard the pipes and wonder if he was taking a shower. She got up and began looking around his living room. She didn't find much in it, although he didn't have things like what people considered normal, like a television...How did he see the news? She found herself in his kitchen yet again. She looked around there to try to make sure Vegeta wasn't going to show up unexpectedly. She pulled out a white glove that she had in her coat and used it to open his cabinets and found nothing but lots of bottles and glasses. There were no canned foods nor anything.

"Does he only eat out?" she asked herself. She closed the cabinets back and put the glove back in her pocket. There was something about this man but she couldn't put her fingure on it. She continued to snoop where she could.

It wasn't long before she heard the water through the house slow down and come to a stop. She went back to the living room, expecting him to arrive soon and sat on the couch. She heard the door at the top of the stairs open, she saw a shadow of which it was Vegeta's who began coming down the stairs. He was now wearing a white tank top (or beater shirt is also known as) and dark brown pants. Bulma saw his muscles and knew he was dressed this way on purpose. She felt like he was going to try to seduce her. She kept telling herself over and over that there was a monster she had to catch and that was more important then her lust for anybody.

Vegeta sat on the couch near her, leaned back and smiling as if he knew he looked good and knew that no woman, even Bulma could resist him.

"So, Detective," he began, "you were saying again?"

"What did you do after you left the bar?" She asked. Vegeta tilted his head as if he was thinking, yet his smirk across his face showed he already knew but was stalling.

"I had some fast food," He grined, showing some teeth yet he managed to keep from smiling too much. "I must say, it was quite good too."

"And you don't recall seeing that man again, or anyone suspicious in the area?"

"Only you...Bulma!"

"Detective, please." Bulma gritted her teeth slightly. She was trying to do her job and be professional but he was making it difficult for her, and he knew he was.  
"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you were the one taking pictures and walking out alone." She recalled her taking pictures, she had actually forgotten about it. When she had finally went home that night she left the camera on her desk. She had yet to even review them.

"You said you saw the news.."

"That is correct, detective."

"I don't see a television down here." She pointed around the room.

"I have only one upstairs, would you like to come up and see it to be sure?" He smirked again. Bulma looked up the stairs, she wanted to go up and see it but it might be a ploy just to saduce her.

"That's quite alright, Vegeta. Thanks."

Bulma realized she wasn't going to get anything else out of him. She stood up, pulling a card out of her pocket. Vegeta stood up and faced her, sticking his left hand in his pocket.

"If you remember anything else, here's my card." She handed him the card, him taking it in his free hand.

"I will," he smiled, his eyes dark and deep as ever. It was clear something was in his mind, and it was something awful.


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma sat in her room later that night, recalling everything she knew about the case thus far. She sat, looking through the file and at the victims. She sat at her desk with her computer desk top, of which was really old. It ran really slow and she always had to wait several minutes before anything came up. She was reading something online when her computer went blank.

"What the fuck is it now?" She shouted at her computer. She noticed it had restarted again. She was so mad but she had to deal with it. She didn't have the money nor the time to get a new one. It was going to take a good 10-15 minutes to fully load before she could even move the mouse or it would just freeze on her. She sat there, tapping her fingers and thinking to herself. She thought about going to get a drink-she knew she definitely needed it. She grabbed her long coat, her gun and badge and left her apartment, locking the door behind her.

Bulma sat at the bar, sipping on straight strong alcohol. She kept glancing at the door, wondering if Vegeta would ever come in, but she never saw him. Each time she looked, if he didn't walk in she took more to drink. SHe drank so much she began getting dizzy and her vision was somewhat blurred. She finished the shot she had in front of her and gathered herself and left the bar.

In the back of a corner sat a person. It was darkness and all that was made was a lining of a person's body with spiky hair, sitting in the chair by them self. The person leaned forward to a table and too the glass before him, drinking the last bit of the red juice. He placed the glass back down and slowly stood up, still covered by darkness. The person walked forward, coming into light but not alot. He stopped where the light hit his hair and forehead. He slowly raised his face and showed it was Vegeta. He grinned, his fangs showing, and only half of his face shown with light.

Bulma stumbled back to her apartment. She felt like someone was watching her as she kept looking behind her and around. She got to her apartment door and pulled out her keys, fumbling around and trying to get it into the keyhole. She finally reached her room, throwing her coat and keys on the bed as she walked to her desk. She sat down at her computer and moved the mouse, bringing the screen to come back on. She sat, trying to adjust her vision at her screen, squinting her eyes. She glanced over and saw her camera still sitting beside the screen. She reached for it but missed. She finally got it and plugged it into her computer. It took her a few minutes with only her lamp and the screen from her computer giving light and her vision still blurred. Her body still felt tingly from the alcohol and she felt hot. She sat in her chair staring at her computer that was trying to search and find her camera. She let out a sigh-

"I may as well get some sleep.." Bulma pulled herself up from the computer desk and dragged herself over to the bed. She pulled her clothes off, sliding into a thin and short night gown. She laid beneath the covers, kicking off her keys and coat to the floor-the alcohol was so much in her that she couldn't stay awake any longer. Her eyes quickly closed and in no time she was asleep...while a creature of the night watched on.

Vegeta followed Bulma but was careful to not be seen. He jumped over the roofs, and hid behind buildings. It seemed all too easy, especially with her drunk like she was.

He watched her as she sat at her desk from the darkest part of the room. He was able to whip around her into her room when she opened the door without her knowing. He waited, until she fell asleep before he moved or made a sound. He slowly walked from the darkness and shadows around the room. He stood beside her bed, looking down on her as he wore all black. He pulled his jacket off, letting the gravity pull it to the floor. It revealed a hint of a hood from the inside once again. He edged himself over her onto the bed and starred at her. He lowered himself slowly at her neck and gently kissed her. He could smell the alcohol on her. He kissed her neck, making him wanting her from the taste on his lips. He heard her moan from his touch and gently rose to meet her eyes opening.

Bulma thought she was dreaming when she opened her eyes to see Vegeta. He gave a closed mouth smile that said he was up to no good. She still felt drunk and her vision was more blurred, which is why she thought she was dreaming. How could he have gotten in anyways. Bulma didn't realize that the alcohol she drank was now being fully into her system and made her not realize what was real and not a dream. Vegeta lowered himself onto her lips and kissed her. Bulma kissed back, after all it was a dream, right? She moaned against him and put her arms around his neck. Vegeta moved to her neck once again and opened his mouth, his fangs came out and barely touched her. He was about to take her blood when he heard her moaning again.

"Please...don't" she said. Vegeta didn't question her, his fangs retracted back and he pulled away.  
"Please don't bite me,"Bulma said again.

She didn't know why she even said it, she just felt things running off her mouth. Vegeta rose up while he looked ever her. He unbuttoned his shirt while his eyes gazed upon her. He lowered himself to her once again, kissing on her shoulder as his hand pulled down her strap. He continued pulling till the gown exposed her chest, her perky aroused breasts sat in front of him. He sucked on them, still pulling the gown off of her and the covers being pulled back. He took himself out of his pants, still leaving them on. He felt her hands running over his muscular body. He was so tight and so strong that she felt like she was grabbing a rock that had skin. He like her touch on him which only made him crazy. He kissed up her arm and wanted to taste her. He gently ran his tongue on her arm. It made him crazy. He stuck his teeth into her arm, just to take a sample of her to ease his full list of her blood. Bulma gasped, but she didn't know if it was from pain, or from pleasure. He pulled his teeth out, licking her wounds. He continued kissing up her shoulder and onto her mouth again. He pushed himself inside of her, grunting as he did. Bulma laid her hands over her head, her eyes closed and still her body hot and tingled from the alcohol. Vegeta got faster and faster, making her breath heavier and making noise. Vegeta grunted in his throat near her ear, and at one point he even growled. He nibbled at her ear, wanting to taste more blood but he kept his composure. It wasn't long before he was able to reach his mark. He pulled out, releasing on the bed near her legs. He breathed hard against her stomach while he released. Once he finished, he gently kissed at her stomach, moving up to her breasts, and finally her lips. Bulma continued breathing slightly with her eyes closed, still feeling like she's in a dream. He bent to her ear, his lips brushing against it and spoke.

"Soon woman, you will be all mine." He licked her neck, then gently sucked like he was taking her blood and let go. There was only a light red mark, nothing major. He left into the night, before Bulma could wake.

Bulma woke, having a headache. She raised up, holding her head as the covers slid down exposing her breasts. She looked at herself, wondering when she took her gown off.

"Gosh, what a dream!" She said to herself. She thought she might have taken off her gown in her sleep either from the dream or the alcohol making her hot. Either way she didn't worry too much with it. She sat at her computer and moved the mouse. Luckily it wasn't frozen as she began looking through her pictures. But she found nothing in them. She didn't even catch Vegeta in them.

"I have to stop thinking about him," she told herself. At that moment she glanced over at her arm that was laying on the desk. She saw two wholes in it.  
"What the-?" she said as she inspected her arm. She didn't remember how she got it. She shrugged it off-  
"That's the last time I drink like that!" She took herself to the bathroom where she began to get ready. She was brushing her teeth when she noticed her neck-there was a circular red mark on it. She touched it, pulling at it to see in the mirror. Bulma gasped at herself in the mirror-it wasn't a dream! She recalled having sex with Vegeta, him biting her, sucking her neck...everything.  
"Oh my god!" she said in the mirror. She quickly got ready and rushed back to the police station.

Back at the office Krillin, Yumcha, Gohan and their boss were standing around talking to the DA for the case.

"So there's nothing in the system?" The dark haired woman asked. Gohan answered her,

"Sorry Chi-Chi, but there's nothing. He's not a cop, hasn't been arrested-I don't even think this guy has ever been stopped for speeding!" Chi-Chi sighed under her breath. Suddenly, they saw Bulma come rushing in through the elevators, holding her long coat.

"I know who it is!" SHe yelled out, not even reached near her desk yet.

"What? who?" Asked Krillin.

"His name is Vegeta!" Bulma said as she threw her coat on the desk. She wore a long sleeve shirt to cover her arm and wore makeup on her neck.

"The guy you went out with?" Yumcha said, almost laughing.

"I didn't go out with him, we had drinks!" Bulma snapped.

"Okay, well where's the proof?" Chi-Chi asked.

"The proof?" Bulma held her arm, she couldn't show them-and either way she had washed off the dna by now.

"Yes, proof! What you think a judge is going to let us go get a guy on a gut feeling?" Chi-Chi seemed steamed.

"Bulma, are you feeling okay?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine, but I know its him. We will just have to get proof."

"Sure," began Chi-Chi with her arms crossed, "as soon as you got something let me know." She walked over to Kai, "your team better not be leading me on some wild goose chase here!" She said pointing her finger at him. She then turned and walked out, not saying another word.

"Bulma, whats going on?" Krillin asked her. Bulma didn't say anything.

"Did you get anything out of the interview or something?" Gohan asked.

"Um well...not really," she felt so embarrassed.

"Um Bulma," Kai began as he walked to her, "I want you to go home and get some rest. This case is obviously taking a toll on you"

"What? no! You can't," Bulma told him, panicking in her voice. "What about the steak out? The trap?" Kai said nothing as he thought for a moment.

"Fine, but you're still going home until them to rest up." Bulma only nodded as she agreed with him. She grabbed her stuff and headed back out.

Bulma spent the rest of her time at her apartment in bed..she wanted to go see Vegeta and question him but was afraid to. Especially with going by herself. She would wait till tonight and hopefully catch him...with her being the bait!

That night Bulma met Krillin, Gohan, Yumcha, Kai, and other members of the police force. They had discussed what they were going to do, and who was going to do what. Krillin sat in a car with Kai across from an alley while Gohan and Yumcha were in separate buildings. Other people were scattered around although you couldn't tell. Bulma was the only one without a bullet proof vest. She walked down the street and headed toward the alley. It didn't seem long until a man came walking behind her. He had a long coat with a hood covering his head and face. Bulma felt her heart begin to race. She somehow knew it was Vegeta. When the man got closer she pulled out her gun, pointing it at the man.

"Freaze!" She yelled at him. The man laughed in his throat. She saw a hint of a smile-the same evil smile she had seen many times now.

"You think that contraption there is going to protect you?" Before Bulma could blink, her gun was snatched out of her hand. She looked around wondering what happened and looked at the man who was in front of her again. He had the gun in his hand and squeezed-breaking her gun into pieces that fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" Krillin yelled on his walky talky.

"The man took her gun from her and broke it, she's defenceless!" Yumcha yelled back on his, looking through a window in the building.

"Gohan," Yelled Kai beside Krillin, "Do you have a shot?" Gohan squeented his left eye, aiming his gun-

"No, Bulma's in the way! And even if I do, he moves so fast he might do something to Bulma. I just can't risk it" Police officers ran down the streets and from near by cars, surrounding the only entrance and exit of the alley-pointing their guns at them.

"No one takes a shot until I say so," Yelled Kai. Bulma looked at the man and watched him looking behind him at all the police officers around. He only smiled under his cloak.

"It's over Vegeta!" Bulma said. The man pulled his hood off, revealing it indeed was Vegeta. He smiled showing his fangs to her.

"So, you finally figured it out?" He said still smiling at her.

"Just give up, there's nothing you can do now." Vegeta laughed, throwing his head back.

"Trust me, there's not a single person on this planet that could stop me." He looked behind him again, cocking his head and smirked, "But for some reason I like the idea of this game. I shall play along." He looked at Bulma, putting his closed hands in front of her waiting for the arrest. Bulma looked down the alley at the men and women.

"Krillin!" She hollard. She saw Krillin walking down the alley, still pointing his gun. "He's giving in, cuff him!" She demanded. Krillin stuck his gun behind him, and pulled out a pair of silver cuffs. He pulled Vegeta's hands behind him, sticking the cuffs on him and tightening them. The entire time, Vegeta only stared at Bulma, still smirking at her. Even though he was caught, she still felt uneasy.

Sorry guys, I know its short but alot going on, but I am going to update a new chapter sooner then you think, working on it right now! REVIEW! and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	5. Chapter 5

READERS/REVIWERS/NEW MEMBERS- I'm SOOOO sorry it's been a while. I'm going thorugh a divorce-began working, going back to school, just got a new apartment and a car and taking care of my son. I've got ALOT on my plate right now but I promise i'm not leaving you guys out. I'm still going to work on my sptories but just please bare with me. It's after 2:30 am here because I'm trying to get at least one story with a new chapter. Hopefully by this weekend I'l have another for another story. Again, I'm so sorry. review, and enjoy! =^_^=

Chapter 5

Bulma walked into a room and saw Kai, Krillin and Yumcha behind a large glass and looking in. Behind the glass was Vegeta sitting by himself in his black clothes and evil eyes.

"Has no one gone in yet?" Asked Bulma.

"We're waiting on Gohan," Responded Kai. No sooner he said his name did Gohan come walking in the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys," said Gohan as he continued to another door and entered into the same room as Vegeta. Vegeta didn't seem disturbed that anyone walked in-he sat as if he had been waiting.

Gohan threw a folder down on the table making a loud snap sound. Vegeta only sat with a straight face showing no emotions nor movements.

"All these people you've killed.." Gohan spoke, "and we finally got you." The others watched behind the glass watching every move Vegeta made-that is IF he made one. Gohan pulled out the pictures of the victims that were all found in alleys without a drop of blood. Vegeta smiled as he looked at the photos-it only reminded him of the tasting blood of which he was now thirsty for.

Chi-Chi walked in with her breafcase bag hanging by a strap on her shoulder.

"Well, it all matches." Chi-chi said as Gohan continued his interigation. "His dna was on every single victim.." The others could only continue to watch as Chi-Chi was now at the glass watching and listening. "Is he giving any information?" She asked.

"No," said Krillin, "He's just sitting there sometimes smiling." Kai knocked 2 times on the glass and waited as Gohan got up and came back through from the other room.

"He's not going to talk," Kai told Gohan.

"It doesn't matter," Chi-Chi jumped in, "We've got all that we need. You guys cought him on his way for another victim and his DNA will be more then enough for a jury to convict." She walked out without saying bye.

Bulma wasn't satisfied though. She wanted to know more-like why he did it and why did he come after her. But she wasn't going to talk to him while he was there for others to hear.

"Have him taken to his cell." Kai said as the others left the room except Gohan.

The next day Bulma went to the police station but not the headquarters where she worked. She went to see Vegeta. She walked in and was taken to a private area. She waited as a few gaurds walked Vegeta down wearing orange clothes and handcuffed with chains that went to his feet. Vegeta simled when he saw it was Bulma who came to see him. The cell walls were closed as Vegeta sat down in front of her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, smirking at her.

"Trust me, it's not a pleasure," she snapped. "Why did you do it."

"I think that's pretty clear little girl."

"Tough talk for someone in chains." She replied almost smirking at him.

"Listen woman," he yelled, smaking the table yet Bulma didn't seemed fazed by him, "I could break out of here anytime I wanted..." Vegeta had leaned forward on the table but gently rested back into his seat, smiling again, "but as I said when the others were around, I like to be amused and see what happens so I'm playing the game."

"A game? You really think this is some sort of a game? You've been killing people none stop." She saw Vegeta was about to speak but she didn't stop, "Not to mention you raped me!"

Vegeta laughed, "Did you enjoy it?" He asked with his dark eyes upon her.

"Why the hell do you think I'd enjoy sleeping with a killer?"

"Because you did." He told her. He paused as she could only look at this creature that she was so disgusted with. "But I wasn't going to kill you." Bulma perked up,

"What do you mean? You were heading in that alley towards me like you did with your other victims."

"But I wasn't going to kill you like the others, I have plans to make you my bride." Bulma now began to laugh.

"Make me a bride? You mean THOUGHT you were going to make me a bride, but I'm sure thats some sort of a joke."

"No." Vegeta said, "I'm still going to make you my bride-but it will be after this game is over."

"So, you really think so, huh Vegeta?" He closed his eyes, smiling and nodded at her.

"Why would you kill humans, you're own beings. You started out with animals and such and moved your way up."

"Dear woman you are so nieve. I am NOT your kind-I came to this planet many years ago. Yes I did start with what you call those creatures animals, but to be honest we're all animals. Only the strong and willed survive and go to the top while others are left behind. If they've lost someone whome they love they give up on life or don't try as hard if they are in poverty-this puny planet is pathedic and it's worse in this country."

Bulma couldn't belive what he was saying. He almost sounded like he was some sort of a spy. "You should consider it a compliment." He said. Bulma looked up at Vegeta, "me wanting you as a bride is a very high honor. At least I wasn't going to kill you."

"Pssh, I'd rather be dead." Bulma quickly said.

"Trust me, I can make that arrangment just as easy." His eyes narrowed on her.

"I think it's time for me to go." Bulma stood up.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Vegeta. He didn't look at her but he continued to speak "Can you get some blood, any type for me. The food this place gives is awfule and doesn't sit well with my system. I need blood." Bulma felt so grossed out but for some reason she did believe he was a true vampire. She yelled to gaurd not responding to his questioin and walked out.

"Gaurd," she began as she continued down the hall, "How is he doing on food?"

"Not well, I'm afraid." he told her. "If he keeps doing like he his he might be dead before you guys even start the trial."

"Bring blood to him then, maybe pigs blood or osmething but get one that's already dyeing. Don't have one ordered just for him, he's not that special."

"Yes, ma'am." the gaurd answered as Bulma left the building.

Bulma thought to herself as she sat in her car, "So..he's not even from our world...that explains alot now. More like an alien." Bulma looked at the building, "Vegeta...how can you be so cruel. No matter what, you didn't have to lead to murder." She started her car and drove off.

Again, sorry and sorry it's short! But I felt I needed to give you guys something for now and hopefully in the next week I can get another chapter for this story (if you'r following other stories of mine I should have more chapters for others by this weekend. That's my plan anyways!) Love you-REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma sat at her desk and had been waiting patiently for the day to go to court. It seemed she was even counting it down. She even almost wanted to see Vegeta. She sat at her desk at work, while others rushed around with paper work or taking phone calls, she sat chewing on the end of a pencil thinking about the case.

"Worried about the trial?" Krillin asked, startling Bulma.

"Huh?" She asked as she looked up at him and pulled the pencil from her mouth. "No, not worried just wondering how it's going to go."

Bulma saw CHi-Chi walk in huffing and steaming. She stomped hard with each step she took and her face was read. Bulma stood up to great the pissed off woman.

"Hi Chi-CHi, what's going on?" Chi-Chi stoped and looked at her and the rest if the crew.

"Some how, Vgeta's attorney is saying he is going get off."

"What?" Everyone of the team on the case yelled at Chi-Chi. She only nodded.

"Yep, he said he wants only a few years and probation or he will get completely off."

"Did you take the deal?" Asked Krillin.

"Hell no! But he seemed like he knew someting I didn't"

"What if he's lying," Asked Gohan.

"Well, his attorney that he's got has been known to do so. But I'm not sure."

Bulma sat down stunned, she knew if she didn't she might faint. To think that this killer just might possibly get off?

"There's nothing to do but to wait." Bulma said softly.

"Who is his attorney?" Yumcha asked.

"Cell!" Responded Chi-Chi. Everyone gasped,

"He's a low life cheapskate who only helps those damn murderers and rapists in there."

Everyone only sat in silence as they dreaded the worst.  
_

The day had finally came for the day in court-or at least the first one. Bulma walked in with lots of other people-just about everyone showed up for the one they called the "Justice Vampire." Bulma sat in the back. She didn't suspect that she would be a witness nor was she asked but she did want to see the trial. She noticed another detective, Trunks, who used to be on the case. His partner was the one who was killed.

She looked and Saw Vegeta being brought out next to his attorney who went by Cell, a green large man who looked more like a huge insect.

Vegeta walked out in orange clothes and chains that hung down from his hands to his ankles. He happened to glance up and caught the eyes of Bulma who was also looking at him. Their eyes met and his straight, sinister face went into an evil smirk. Bulma twitched at the site of him as he sat down next to his attorney, Cell. Chi-Chi came in as well, in fact the entire court room filled up. It wasn't much longer till the judge walked in in his long black cover all cape. The bailiff next to him yelled "ALL RISE!." Everyone stood up as the judge went to his seat. A large man with black beard that came down.

"Be seated." the judge commanded. Bulma thought to herself for a moment, NOW it would officialy start. Before the judge said anyting about a first witness, Cell spoke up in a deep voice that he had.

"You're honor, my client has a request."

"A request?" Chi-Chi back talked, "He's on trial for murder and for several I don't think he should even have any request." The judge didn't like how Chi-Chi spoke out as he glared at her. He looked at Cell.

"What is the request?"

"My client requests that he be able wear some normal clothes, as he has not yet been convicted and to be able to walk without chains on." Chi-Chi knew there was nothing she could do, according to the law it was innocent until proven guilty and trial hadn't started yet. The judge thought for a moment before he spoke.

"He will wear what he has on for today but he may change for the next time we have court. Balieff, remove the cuffs from the defendant." Bulma with everyone else in the room watched as the cuffs were removed from Vegeta. She almost thought for a moment that if he was a real alien, and if he could fly-would he end up leaving? Or was what she saw on camera not too long back a trick of some sort.  
"The prosecution will call their first witness." The judge said.

Chi-Chi had called Trunks to the stand, and Bulma already knew what she was going after.

"Trunks, will you please state your occupation and if at all what your part is in this case?" Chi-Chi asked as she walked up to him.

"I work with the SVU unit and my partner and I originally was on the case of what everyone called the Justice Vampire. A man who was accused of rape was killed which is why it was handed over to us. It was speculated to be involved with another rape or a victim of a rape."

"Did you have a partner, Trunks?"

"Yes."

"What is her name?" Chi-Chi was in front of the jury and Trunks now.

"Her name was Videl."

"Was? Has something happened to her, Trunks?"

"Yes," Trunks lowered his head for a moment as Chi-Chi stood directly in front of the jury, making sure they could see him. "She and I were on the case and she had a lead. That is, until she turned up dead in an alley, the same with all the rest."

"The same as the other victims found dead you mean."

"Yes."

"Did she already have anyone in mind?"

"She at one point saw the defendant. She said that he told her if she didn't stay out of her way she would be killed." Trunks began to sob.

"And what did happen?"

"She was found, drained of her blood with the defendants DNA on her."

"And had she done anything wrong in her life? Murder, thievery? Anything like that?"

"No, she hadn't done a thing wrong in her life." Trunks shot his head up quickly, trying to convince that indeed Videl did absolutely nothing wrong.

"Thank you, Trunks!" Chi-Chi went back to her seat.

It was now Cell's turn. He stood up tall as he walked over to Trunks with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Mr. Trunks, is this a drawing that Videl drew after she claimed to have seen the murderer?" he held up the drawing that was the one without a face-someone with a hood covering him.

"yes it is,"

"Did she ever say she actually saw the face of my client or of who she claimed to be the murderer?"

"Uh...no but,"

"In fact," Cell quickly interrupted, "you told detectives that she claimed to have seen the back of his head, correct?"

"Yes..."

"There for, there's no real proof. She didn't even see the face of my client or anyone who looked like him, otherwise she would have drawn a picture, correct?"

"Yes..." Trunks hung his head down.

"No more questions you're honor." Cell went back to his seat and sat back down. It was again Chi-Chi's turn to counter attack.

"Mr. Trunks. You're partner was found dead shortly after she drew the picture, correct?"

"Yes."

"So, it stands to reason that had she not been killed there possibly would have been another picture. Maybe even of the murderers face?" Cell stood up again.

"Objection!" Chi-Chi spoke before the judge said anything,

"No further questions your honor." She walked back to her seat, allowing the jury to ponder and think of what was recently said.

Trunks was asked to 'step down' from the bench as he went back to his own seat as well.

Chi-Chi had a Television rolled in front of the jury as she walked up to the tv.

"This is a recording capturing when Roshi died, one of the victims. A man who went into the alley behind him and came back out-this is also where the victim was found dead." She put the tape in and it played, showing a man in a cape as what the detectives such as Bulma and Gohan had already seen before. Cell stood up from his seat,

"I object! You're honor the face isn't even clear."

"AH but wait," Chi-Chi said as the camera went closer to the man, showing a mouth that smiled with teeth sticking out.

"You're honor," Cell continued, "she's making a mockery. The face isn't even clear and yet they are trying to pass this as my client." Chi Chi walked up to cell and took the paper he had with the drawing Videl had once drawn,

"You're honor," Chi-Chi began, " and ladies and gentlmen of the jury, this is the what the deceast detective drew and as we can all see, it is indeed the same man on the screen. No we cannot see the face clearly, but they are one in the same as it shows what she saw was indeed what we are seeing here."

"You're honor?" Cell said to the judge.

"Over-ruled!" the judge said. Chi-Chi only smiled. At this point there was a man-who tested the DNA on all the victims who was called to the stand. Chi-Chi began as she was already on the floor with the tape frozen on a man with only his mouth showing.

"You tested the DNA on all the victims bodies, correct!"

"Yes I did."

"What did they turn out to be?"

"The DNA matches the defendant's DNA."

"So, we have a drawing, a video footage of a man killing-and you're saying the DNA all match to the Defendant sitting over there?" Chi-Chi pointed to Vegeta.

"Yes, they all match 100%"

"Thank you." She walked back to her seat and looked at Cell.

"You say the DNA matches my clients, correct?" Cell said as he stood yet again.

"Yes, sir."

"And how did the victims die?"

"Loss of blood. Every victim had two wholes on or around the neck and had practically no blood."

"Did you check everything to make sure there was no other way the victims could have died?"

"Of course, I'm a professional-"

"So there's absolutely no way they could have died from diseases? Maybe some kind of poisoning."

"None that I found-"

"Oh," Cell, again interrupted, "None that you found. So for all we know they could have died from an unknown disease or hell, maybe even some sort of infected insects and yet just because the DNA was found that's how they died?"

"No but-"

"Let me ask you something. Isn't it possible that these victims could have died before my client got to them?"

"I don't see why-"

"Please answer with a yes or no-isn't it possible there could be a disease not yet found or insects or ANYTHING in this world that could have killed them, and my client found them dead and decided to take the blood?"

"I guess but-"

"Nothing further you're honor." Chi-Chi was actually beginning to worry, she now saw what was happening. He was going to make out there's some epidemic disease spreading and Vegeta just found the bodies.

The judge looked at his watch and picked up his gavel, "We will reconvene tomorrow at noon," he slammed his gavel down making a loud bang sound.

Before Bulma got up she thought about what Vegeta had said, how he called it a game. Was this the game he was talking about?...She saw as Vegeta rose who looked back at her and smiled as he was escorted out of the court room. She then realized this was the game he was talking about-and it seemed he was going to win...

TO BE CONTINUED- PLEASE REVIEW! (and dont forget to read my other stories, they have lemons too and this one will soon get another lemon in it)


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE! If you have already read this chapter scroll ALL THE WAY to the BOTTOM please-update! (if you havn't continue reading)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'm not getting as much or anything and would like to know if you, my readers, are enjoying it or if it's not enough, too much or what! Please let me know-I mean, whats the point in writing if you don't know for sure if anyone is even reading (or likes it)**

It was the next day for the second part of the trial over Vegeta on 27 counts of murders, and 1 count on attempted murder. It seemed to be going more towards Vegeta's favor, the defendant's favor but the tides could always turn around and that id exactly what Chi-Chi was wanting.

Shortly before entering, Bulma, Gohan, and CHi-Chi stood out side the court room. Cell walked up to Bulma and handed her some blue paper folded up.

"I'm glad you're here." Cell said as he handed the papers to her. He only smiled as he turned to walk off leaving Bulma to read what she was given.

"Their making me testify!" Bulma said out loud.

Gohan and Chi-Chi gasped as they looked at her.

"What the hell for?" Gohan exclaimed.

"I'm not sure-maybe it was over the alley insident."

"Hmm," Chi-Chi thought for a moment as she held her chin and looked at the grown. "This could actually work in out favor," she responded pointing with her for finger. "Dispite what he may say or lie about, we will use you for when Vegeta was going to kill you too."

"Are they planning on putting Vegeta on the stand?" Gohan asked.

"I'm honestly not sure, and with or without him it could possibly go either way. Right now the Jury has reasonable doubt."

"But it's not over," Bulma protested. She did worry if Vegeta said anything about the sex-or er the rape rather.

Everyone gathered in once again and patiently waited. Vegeta walked in his same black outfit as he had always worn when Bulma saw him. The cuffs were removed when he entered with Cell, his attorney as they sat down. Vegeta turned slightly and looked at Bulma. He grinned and showed his fangs to her for a moment then closed his mouth with still a smirk. He pointed at Bulma who could only stare. He then took his hand back and turned facing the front when the judge's door opened up and in walked the same judge as before.

"All Rise!" THe balieff commanded. The judge went to his seat as everyone in the court rose to their feet. Vegeta sneered at the thought having to rise for someone. They were treating this man like royalty when they should be treating him like one. He was irritated at how the court system was-the Judge was no more then a referrey to him.

"Be seated." the judge said as he sat down with everyone else in the room. Chi-chi still had one more person to call to the stand before the defence would go.

"The prosecution calls, Piccolo to the stand." Everyone watched as Piccolo went to the stand in his black suit and tie and was read his rights.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do!," Piccolo said as he was left to be seated.

"Piccolo, can you please explain your occupation for the record please."

"Yes, I am a psychologist and psychosis analysts for the police department."

"What can you tell us about the Defendant? Is he a real vampire?"

"Being real or not is not the real issue, to some he is and to other he is not, it is a matter of oppinion. His teeth are real and he does suck blood. There's no real way to know for how long he's been doing this but it has gone on for so long that blood is in deed what he needs now as his body has made it's recalucation to combine to what he wants. There are other teenangers doing the same these days, buying fake teeth ot even having an orthodontist put them in as real for permanant, taking animals blood and drinking and doing just as what some think of as a real vampire."

"Can the defendant live on real food, food that everyday people in this country eat that doesn't have to do with blood?"

"In a matter of speaking no, he could but his body would have to get used to it but there's no real reason why he would need humans blood rather then an animals blood or going to the grocery store and buying meat and simply sucking the left over blood in the packages. He can live on either, but transfering from one to the other on his body type is what the pain would be."

"So he chose to go to humans, when there were obviously other choises to take?"

"Yes."

"Objection, your honor," Cell yelled out.

"You're honor I'm simply trying to let the jury see the entire picture,"

"My client choosing or not choosing to drink any particular blood is irrelevant."

"I think not as we have humans who were the victims who were drained of blood and are now dead." The judge looked at both and thought before speaking.

"Over-ruled, I'll allow it." Chi-Chi started to continued but was interupted, "Chi-Chi," Began the Judge, "tread softly or I will sustain it!'

"Yes, your honor."

"Mr. Piccolo, thorugh your own knowlege and personal studies- what do you think of the defendant in your own words."

"He's controlling, thinking little of the world. He is the tyep of having the mind set that was the same but over several thousand years ago. To him, he's stronger and better and deservs to kill if he wishes. He see's himself over everyone else, like a prince."

"In way, you would say he see's himself above the law"

"That is correct," Piccolo said as he nodded. Chi-Chi walked back to her seat. Cell stood up, and yet again it was his turn to question.

"Mr. Piccolo, you said that my client see's himself above everyone else, correct."

"Yes."

"And that infact you even said he see's it like the weak should die, leaving only the strong."

"Yes."

"well, isn't that no different then how studies are now a days done."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you," Piccolo felt confused.

"Studies show that in this country, women who choose men normally want to go for the strong ones. Sometimes with the deeper voices and one who can take care of himself. Basically searching for that inner above all man."

"Yes but this isn't the same."

"Nothing Further." Chi Chi stood up for a moment,

"No further questions." The judge then spoke to Piccolo,

"You may step down." Piccolo went back to his seat. It was now the moment everyone had been waiting for. It was now the defence's turn to call their own people.

Cell stood up and spoke in his deep voice.

"Defence calls, Bulma Briefs to the stand." Bulma stood up and kept her eye contact forward. She didn't want to look at Vegeta. She was read her rights, and asked to be seated-her tomach turned as Cell walked up to her.

Bulma sat and watched as Cell began to walk towards her. She felt like he was walking in slow motion, taking as long as possible.

"Ms. Briefs, you are a detective, correct?"

"Yes."

"And what is you're relationship with my client."

"I was on the JV case and on a stake out, we cought him attemping to kill another victim."

"You mean you."

"I was the bait, yes."

"Had you have any other contact with my cliant, prior to the night he was arrested?"

"My investigation led me to his house one day when I asked him a few questions about one victim who had died."

"And what did you ask him."

"I had asked him about one night a man was killed. They were both at a bar and I merely asked if he had seen anything and what he did after he left."

"What was his statement."

"He said he saw nothing out of the ordiniary and went for a fast food."

"So, my client basically admitted to you that he went out, got blood from someone and even then you waited for a steak out to arrest him?"

"No, he said he went out for fast food he said nothing about blood."

"But for him it was food, just because you were careless to ask what kind of food and do you're full investigation doesn't mean my client should be punished."

"OBJECTION!" Chi-CHi yelled out. All heads went to her. "The detective was doing her job and there for there were no grounds to arrest the defendant at the time."

"The detective had my client in her grasps and just because she was careless on her investigation shouldn't-"

"I'm not sure where you're going with this," the judge interrupted Cell, "but make you're point and make it now!"

"Yes, your honor." "Bulma, had anything else happened between you and my client?"

"Other then an interrigation, no."

"No? May I remind you that you are indeed under oath in the court and infact a detective of the law inforcement and you're saying you have no recolection of being with or seeing my client?" Bulma thought for a moment on how she could get herself out, but it seemed that Vegeta had spilled everything.

"Objection! Your, honor!" Chi-Chi insisted.

"Make you're point, now!" THe judge said.

"Did you go on a date with my client?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes or No Detective!" Cell was stressing every word now and he was more serious now then ever."

"We had drinks."

"Where, and when?"

"It was the first day we were given the case, I went home to my apartment where we met on the street. I decided to have a drink and he just happened to be in the same bar as me, nothing more."

"Are you attracted to him?"

"What?"

"Your honor please ask the witness to answer the questions with a yes or no when called for."

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to answer the questions."

"Are you attracted to my client, detective?"

"..." "Maybe a little but not really-"

"And did you have any sexual relations with my client?"

"What? NO!"

"No? My client admitted that one night whlie you were both drinking he was invited into your apartment where you two had sexual relations."

"I did NOT invite him in."

"So you two did have sex."

"what?"

"Did you not leave your door opened enough for him to come into your apartment and later have sex?"

Bulma couldn't hide it any longer, she was cought and saying that he raped her would make them make a mistrial and start all over. Besides there was no proof and it was clear Cell would make it sound like she agreed to it...she was trapped.

"Yes...I did."

"So, you had a relationship, dated, slept with one another, questioned him and yet you still waiting for a steak out. It seems clear to me that maybe you were trying to get back at him or something and only then acuse him."

"What?" Bulma was shocked!

"Objection!" Chi-Chi said.

"Nothing further," Cell walked back to his seat. Chi-Chi now stood up strongly and began her questions.

"Ms. Briefs, if you had known the defendant was the murderer prio to the arrest and probably cause, would you have arrested him earlier?"

"Absolutely!"

"Is it true you even went to a few of your partners saying yo ususpected the defendant to be the one but because of no efidence there were no grounds for an arrest, leading to why there was a steak out to begin with?"

"yes!"

"Thank you." Chi-Chi went back to her seat. Cell looked at the judge

"Nothing further." Bulma was asked to step down.

The judge looked at Chi-Chi and Cell.

"Does the prosecution or the Defence have any other witness they wish to call to the stand?"

"No, your honor," the two spoke in unison. The judge then put his eyes on Cell and Vegeta.

"Will the defence have the client take the stand or will it be left at where it is?"

"My client will be taking the stand, your honor." Cell said as he stood up. The judge looked back at his watch-

"We will take a 15 minute recess break!" He banged his gabel and left.-

To be continued!...

A/T ohh this is getting better and better- got some people saying they think Vegeta will get off, hmm it will depend on the how Vegeta does on the stand and jury! Also-please keep the reviews comming-if I get a lot I will go ahead and update another chapter in the next few days!

**UPDATE!- okay I'm taking VOTES on this-do you want Vegeta to WIN the trial or to lose? I know where I'm taking the story but stuck on this one particular part (either way I've got a story for both) but just tell me for now-VOTE VOTE VOTE! I will eventually put them BOTH (winning and losing chapters!) Or hell I dunno but for now VOTE VOTE VOTE! (you can leave a review on the vote OR if you already have you can send a message) and YES I will actually sit and write down the votes!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma was standing out side the courthouse in the cold, tightening her jacket at her neck. She was severely stressed out now and it was out that she had sex with Vegeta. She saw a man smoking a cigarette. She remembered when she used to smoke, how it felt with that nicotine in her system. She hated the after effects and how it left her throat so scratchy but she no longer cared. She walked to the gentleman and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, could I have a cigarette please?" The gentleman handed her one and lighten it for her. She pulled in the smoke down her throat and held it for a moment. She was released from the very short pleasure by Chi-Chi's voice and practically running at her. The man beside her walked off.

"What the hell was all that about?" Chi Chi asked. Bulma stood before dumb founded. "You had SEX with him?"

"NO! I thought I was dreaming," Bulma insisted. Chi-Chi's mouth opened.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"There's no proof and besides I think we both know that Cell would only change it around."

"That was stupid Bulma." Even though she didn't say anything she had to admit to her self that she was right. She had gotten drunk and thought she dreamt of sleeping with Vegeta. Bulma looked and saw Vegeta walking down the large stairs in his black out fit with his dark jacket hugging him. He walked up to the two ladies.

"How are things?" He said even though he kept his gaze upon Bulma and smirked at her.

"You need to go the fuck away!" Chi-Chi blurted out.

"Such strong words for a weak woman." Vegeta said as he took the cigarette from Bulma's hand. He inhaled the toxic into his system and gently exhaled the smoke. Chi-Chi coughed as she moved her hand back and forth in front her face trying to get the smell away from her.

"Vegeta!" Cell yelled out from ontop of the stairs. Vegeta looked at him then turned and looked at Bulma once more. He smiled again as he flicked the cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke," he said, being a hypocrite of his own words. He turned and walked away placing his hands in his pockets. Bulma saw his back as he walked up the stairs to his attorney.

All was seated back into the court room with Vegeta on the stand. This was the last person to take the stand, Vegeta to give his own testimony for his defense. Cell rose up, and for the first time he was wearing glasses. He almost looked suave with the glasses on his face.

"Vegeta, why do you drink blood?"

"It's how I eat and how I get my energy."

"How long had you've been drinking blood in general?"

"For as long as I can remember." Vegeta said as he smirked up at Cell as he asked. It was obvious this had been rehearsed. He sat in the seat with his legs crossed and his hands interlocked with one another upon his knee and kept his smirk as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Vegeta, do you admit to taking the blood form these helpless dead bodies?"

"Yes." He lowered his head as if to give sympathy.

"Did you only take the blood from the victims because they were already dead or on their way to death when you found them?" Cell and Vegeta both were now smiling.

"Yes, I did." Cell now walked over to the jury, looking at them while he asked.

"Vegeta, are you guilty?" Vegeta turned his head to his attorney which was also in the direction of the jury.

"I'm guilty of eating when I'm hungry, that is all." Cell walked back to his seat. Chi-Chi stood up at her desk, her hands still on it in front of her.

"So, Mr Vegeta. You admit to killing these victims?" Chi-Chi began her sarcasm.

"I said I took their blood," Vegeta said while Chi-Chi interrupted him.

"You took blood from people which is no different then a donor taking parts of a body when that person had not donated anything."

"It's food-" Vegeta said gristly, his eyes narrowed at her and uncrossed his legs.

"Why should you be given any more of a right to take something that doesn't belong to you-despite the fact if you taking their blood or not gives you no right,"

"Because it was food!"

"And you could have bought some raw meat at the store or get some animals-"

Cell yelled out as she continued to talk.

"Objection, she's badgering!" But Chi-Chi didn't stop and she saw herself in front of Vegeta at the stand as he sat with his anger rising.

"And now we'll never know if anyone could have been saved because you took it upon yourself to take their blood killling them for good!" Chi-Chi got more serious as she spoke, walking up to Vegeta.

"Tell me, Vegeta. Why should you be so special to get what you want and take what is not yours. Why should you be allow to take humans blood?"

Cell yelled out once more,

"OBJECTION! You're honor?"

But before the judge could say anything Vegeta leaned forward to Chi-Chi looking almost as if he was going to pull her head off from her body.

"Because I am a prince and above any of these beings." The crowd and the jury all gasped and the judge banged his gable,

"Order, ORDER!" Chi-Chi only walked back to her seat leaving Cell and Vegeta both pretty mad. The judge continued to calm the room down as everyone was talking and gasping over the insident.

The court room had finally calmed down as both the prosecution and defense was getting ready for their final speech to the jury. The defense was first.

"What we are really seeing here is reasonable doubt." Cell began sitting back in his chair and looking at the jury as if he had this in the bag. He then stood up as he spoke, "They have saliva dna that was on all the victims. Yet my client admits to taking the blood, how do we know for sure how they truly died. He's been living this way for so long that eating like you or I do would cause a disastrous change to his cycle of his system." He walked in front of the jury, "If he is guilty of anything, it's taking blood from those poor bodies." Cell turned and walked back to his seat. Chi-Chi couldn't believe how quick he made it but then again, there wasn't as much he could have done or said. She stood up and she began in a strict voice!

"We have a detective who was prior to this case and died. Before she died she drew a picture. We have a video tape of the exact same person who she saw. We see the defendant who admits to taking the blood for what ever weird reason he wishes to use, and his DNA on every-single-victim! What reason doubt is there really? If he had not followed these people, taken their blood who knows if we would have know if any one of them could still be alive today. Who knows if there really is a disease out there and now if there is it's putting us more in danger and longer to find a cure. But, there isn't anything because the only time these victims died was in the presence of the defendant." She walked up in front of the jury, making sure they could hear her as she lowered her voice.

"What if it's your child next time? Your mother or father, or a grandparent. What if it's someone you love and his DNA is on them, and their blood gone for his own selfish ways. He even admitted that in his mind, he is above everyone of us here. But no one is above the law!" She walked back to her seat quietly, leaving with it at that!

Few hours had past as everyone was called back in to hear the jury's verdict. Bulma and Chi-Chi had been trembling with their fingers yet walked in with pride as if they trusted their jury to make the right decision. Vegeta walked in serious like. It seemed he didn't know what to think or even to expect.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked. Jury number one rose and stood up. A female with light blonde hair and glasses.

She stood up and spoke-...

TO BE CONTINUED!

VOTE VOTE VOTE- do you want Vegeta to win his case or lose? Send in your votes!


	9. Chapter 9

**_SOO sorry for the long wait all, I really didn't mean for it to take this long but so much has been happeneing-anyways I hope you enjoy this-Also, I'm in the midst of writing another story and I'm pretty sure you guys will like it-keep a check on it!_**

**_Okay guys I'm going to _**go**_ ahead and tell ya that I'm going to with my original plan. That's not saying I didn't take into your votes because I did. I will also say this, I'm going to do two parts-one that shows what would happen if he wins and also one if he loses. The votes were also VERY close. Now, lets carry on with the story-and remember if you don't like this one I will do another!_**

**_(IF VEGETA LOST!)_**

The judge handed a piece of white paper back to the bailiff as his eyes moved back to the jury.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" He asked. Jury number one stood up, a female in glasses.

"We have your honor."

"On 27 counts of murder, how do you find the defendant?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant...guilty."

"And on the count of attempted murder, how do you find?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant...guilty." The judge grabbed his gable and spoke.

"Take the defendant into custody, we are adjourned!" 'BANG' he slammed down. The bailiff walked over and grabbed Vegeta, pulling his arms behind him and cuffing him. He had yet his same all black outfit on and a bulky black jacket which only made him look like his muscles were bigger. Vegeta smiled as if he had won. He glanced around to see everyone in the court room talking, and his eyes caught Bulma's.

"This game was fun.." he whispered. She saw his mouth moved and oddly enough, knew exactly what he was saying. He pulled his arms apart, breaking the cuffs and allowing him to move and jumped up on the table. Everyone became scared, screams filling the court room. The judge stood up, ordering the police to apprehend him but anytime some got close, Vegeta only threw them across the room. He showed his teeth, his fangs growing larger and shiny white. She smiled, and looked at Bulma.

"I'll be after you soon enough." He then laughed and he flew through a window, breaking into shards as he did. He was no longer seen nor found.

**(IF VEGETA HAD WON!)**

The judge handed a piece of white paper back to the bailiff as his eyes moved back to the jury.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" He asked. Jury number one stood up, a female in glasses.

"I'm sorry you're honor, but we're dead locked"

"Is there any way, with more time if there could be a unanimous decision?"

"No, your honor. I'm afraid not."

The judge grabbed his gable and spoke.

"The defendant is free to go as of hereby the court and based on the jury's decision. If there is to be another trial the Prosecution will procede as always." *BANG* Everyone in the room had began to talk about it all-some were saying he was clearly guilty while others agreed that the evidence was inconclusive. Chi-Chi sighed as she grabbed her briefe case.

Cell and Vegeta rose and shook each others hands, half smiling at one another as if the entire thing had be planned from the very begining. Vegeta who was still in his all black atire, and his black jacket, preceeded to walk towards Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"You got to get another court date!" Bulma insisted.

"At what cost?" Chi-Chi asked. "It's on use, their defence is too good and the out come will be the same if not worse with an all not guilty. There's no way we can go to another trial without more on him and something completely solid!" Bulma didn't want to admit it but she was right...Cell was too good of an attorney.

Bulma and Chi-Chi's eye met with Vegeta as they wayched him getting closer and closer to them.

"This was fun," He began, "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"NExt time I''ll make sure you're put away for good," Chi-Chi said pulling up a clinched fist. He only humphed under his breath as his gaze turned to Bulma.

"This was a nice game." He started but paused as his eyes trailed up and down Bulma. "We should have dinner sometime."

"Forget it creep." Bulma began to say something else but Vegeta interupted, whispering so that no one around, including Chi-Chi could hear.

"I'll be seeing you again, and as a free man-there's nothing you can do." He released his hand from her arm and walked out the doors at the back of the court room. Bulma watched the back of his head as he walked so manly away from her. She was so scared with her heart racing and pumping blood faster then ever, yet at the same time she almost hated to admit-that she hated for this end.

**(AND NOW, BACK TO THE STORY-GOING EITHER WAY)**

Several days went by and no one seen nor heard of Vegeta, and Bulma was more worried then ever. Kai had escorts for Bulma, watching her apartment every night on her behalf. That is-until one night unexpected...

Bulma sat at her computer, having problems as she always had. Either it would freeze up on her or completely shut down. She hadn't felt well all day and with the escape of Vegeta who couldn't be found for weeks worried her even more. She walked to her bed, thinking that if she slept it off she might feel better. She stood at her bed, staring out the window.

"Hello...Bulma." A deep voice said from behind her. She turned around quickly to see it was Vegeta.

"Vegeta..." She whispered his name in shock of seeing him here. How did he get passed the guards on watch?

"It's been a while," he said as he smiled in the shadows. She began to shake, not knowing what she could do or worse, what he would do. He walked up to her, less then a foot apart from her where they could feel each others breath. Out of sheer fear, she threw her arm trying to hit him away and began to scream, but he was too fast. Vegeta grabbed her, spinning her around and missing her hit. He clamped his hand over her mouth so her scream could not be heard. He whispered in her ear and sent chills down her body, smelling her hair and perfume from her body.

"It's no use trying to fight, Bulma. You're going to be mine one way or another." He kept his hand on her mouth while his arm was around her. He raised his free hand and put it to his own mouth. Bulma saw out of the corner of his eye as he bit into his wrist, drawing blood. She began to freak out more.

"Please, don't be scared or the pain will last longer." His hand with blood coming from his wrist began to fondle her. He touched her stomach and moved to her breast, caressing her. Bulma was scared yet at the same time, he seemed to do it so well that she actually found herself enjoying this. No, she can't enjoy this, he's a killer-why is he doing this.

"Make me happy, Bulma." He whispered again. He continued to touch on her as his hand held onto her mouth. His free hand traveled to her below, pushing through her panties and touching below her. Bulma leaned her head back on Vegeta, making him smile even more.

After getting pretty aroused up, as well as himself, he slowly removed his hand form her mouth, hearing her moan and breath heavy with pleasure. He began kissing on her neck and ear making him hungry for her. He gently licked at her, which sent his pulse racing inside. He raised his bleeding wrist to her as he continued to pleasure her. He put his wrist near her mouth and waited for a moment before speaking.

"Taste it." he commanded of her. Bulma felt like she was under a spell, a good one as she looked and saw blood dripping from him. She touched his wrist as she continued to breath with pleasure and joy. She pulled him towards her and tasted his blood but before she could have a reaction to it, Vegeta took his own action. He let his fangs come out and sankd them into her neck as quickly and, oddly enough, as gently too. Bulma tensed when she felt the shock but found herself sucking uncontrollably as well. Vegeta's eyes glowed red as he began to suck her blood as well, filling him up with such a sensation as well as pleasure.

Vegeta lay ed onto of Bulma, both of them nude beneath the covers. Both their eyes glowed red but Vegeta's was much brighter. He kissed her, both of their eyes closing into one another has his hands ran over her body and breasts. Bulma found her self feeling different. A strange power surged inside of her as her arms warped around Vegeta's muscular back. She felt him enter her which only made her jerk with the sensation, wanting more of him. She found herself kissing on his shoulder and to his neck. She gently ran her tongue near his ear and found his taste was wonderful. She tried to keep herself from wanting to bite into him. She didn't know why, all she knew was she wanted to bite so bad and taste blood. She opened her mouth, making a raspy sound but retracted her fangs and began to close her mouth.

"Go ahead, you're allowed to." Vegeta smoke deep in her ear which made her only want more of him. She didn't hesitate in his words as she quickly opened her mouth and took as much of his neck as she could. Vegeta's head shot up, as if it was out of control with pleasure, he let out a hard sigh as Bulma sucked on him. He grinned his evil grin as he always did and began to make his way to her neck as well.

When Bulma released from his neck she felt Vegeta bite into her directly after. He thrust-ed inside her as he did, doubling his over load of sensations. When he finished taking all that he needed from her he licked at her wounds as if trying to heal them. He continued to kiss her as he moved deeper and harder into her. Bulma's sound gradually louder dispute the fact of trying to stay quiet. They were finally reaching their end point-both reaching together-experiencing something neither one had ever experienced. They both sighed heavenly into each others ear as their hands continued caressing each other. His eyes went back to his normal coal black color as they rested within each other. Veget'as ears perked when he heard Bulma's mouth open, preparing to speak. She spoke very softly, too week to speak in her normal tone.

"Vegeta.." was all she was able to mutter under her breath. Vegeta only smiled as he closed he eyes and held onto her.

"Bulma...my bride." But Bulma had already drifted off to sleep before knowing or taking in what he said. Vegeta continued to smile, trying to keep himself from laughing in his throat as he watched her sleep below him.

"I told you you would be mine..." Vegeta's eyes brightened red again, "And now, I have finally done so...my wife."


End file.
